The Cancer Prevention and Control Program aims to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality by identifying controllable risk factors, special high-risk target groups, and molecular markers of risk and tumor aggressiveness. Using such knowledge, the program members seek to develop and test interventional strategies, and, by the translation of such knowledge into practice, to establish new standards of care. The current grant cycle has been a time of tremendous growth and development in this program, and its members have helped create new strengths in cancer prevention and control in Programs 1 (Cancer Biology) and 3 (Solid Tumors). A robust monthly Cancer Prevention and Control Seminar Series has enhanced collaborations internally and interprogrammatically, with a particular emphasis on aiding junior investigators and trainees. Progress has evolved from the investment of our leadership team in recruitment and development of faculty in our three focus areas: (1) survivorship and symptom management, (2) surveillance and epidemiology, and (3) underserved populations. There are now 27 members, 14 full and 13 associate, in this program from 14 different departments and institutes of the University. During the past grant cycle, the cancer focus of program investigators has been enhanced by the recruitment of highly-focused investigators and by terminating memberships of members whose cancer focus was deemed insufficient. The members of this group have $10.2 million in grant funding within 49 projects including $3.2 million in NCI funding (16 projects). This productive group has published 123 manuscripts in scientific literature in the past five years. Investigators are increasingly conducting intervention studies, and program investigators are helping establish the standard of care in a number of high priority areas.